Till The End, I'll Fight
by DrkAngl376
Summary: Testu is always in trouble, and he always has his brother on edge. Hitori, a 21 year old is looking for her father, and rumor has it that he might be in Edo. Is Testu on his final straw, and will Hitori have a bond with her father?


_Somewhere in Edo, Japan…_

" _Is it over there? Ummm.. Maybe over the bridge here?" A woman in her early twenties ponders._

_While she trying her best to read the map she walks onto a bridge, at the peak she finally come to a halt, once stopped she look around at her surround trying to get a clue to where she is at._

"_I'm lost!!" She shouts in horror._

_Some of people on the bridge stare at her by her uproar. She paid no mind to the stares because she was to busy concentrating on the map in front of her. While she was trying to pin point her destination, she hears what she assume to be shouts but didn't think much of it._

'_Man~, this day can't possible get any worse!'_ She shouts in her head. Pinching her nose for the on coming headache. 

'_Damn it, why is it that I CAN'T find this dojo!'_

"Wait, Tetsu!! What do you plan to do carrying that!?"

someone shouts.

"Shut up! Don't get in the way Tatsu-Nii!!" Came the response of what sounded like a kid.

By that time she turns getting annoyed with the shouting, and for them ruining her concentration. To be only bumped into forcefully.

'_What th-'_ was the only thing that came to mind, but not even able to finish it.

Suddenly feeling like she was swept up from her feet, did she realize that she was falling, landing in the cold water below, coming up for air seconds later did she conclude that she did indeed fall but not on the ground like she had anticipated but off the bridge.

"Owwww… that hurt."

'_And this was my new kimono too~' _She whines inwardly.

'_Damn him!'_

Able to stand from the shallow water, She looking in the direction the kid name Tetsu was running, with the what seem to be the older brother name Tatsu still chasing after him.

Tatsu yells out, "Tetsu!! You pushed a lady off the bridge!! TETSU!"

The elder brother quickly stops and bows only having been seconds later, runs off again saying

"I apologize for my little brothers rude behavior, and hope you can forgive him for his actions!"

Watching as the now '_brothers'_ disappear, she only then she hears the concern of those above her.

"Is she alright?" a women called out.

"What the heck just happened?" asked what sounded like a more elder man.

"Some go help her and see if she's alright!" Called out another woman.

Two men came down to help her, But she was up already before they had the chance to help, but they still asked if she was indeed alright. She nods to them showing them that she acknowledge them, she was just cold and wet from the water.

Then, she remembers something and she reaches to goes under her kimono, making the men halt and watch with anticipation as to see what she was going to do, but no sooner did they thought it, they stilled when she pulls out her katana that been resting on her thigh hiding under her kimono. Not bothered with the shocked look on the men's faces that she a sword, which was uncommon for any woman to carry such a weapon, cause women aren't meant to fight and it's not allowed, but she didn't care, she check to see any damage was done to her sword. while going over she notice nothing out of place, then place the sword back underneath her kimono, hidden once again.

Signing she walks past the two pale men, went to walk to the direction the other two brothers had run off in, she was thankful that she had seen the sign that the kid was carrying. It seemed it was a mire coincidence, because that's was the place she was the exact place searching for.

Tetsu

"Wait, Tetsu!! What do you plan to do carrying that!?" Yelled Tatsu running to catch up to his younger brother hoping to get him to stop.

"Shut up! Don't get in the way Tatsu-Nii!!" I yelled from behind me running faster.

'_Damn Shinsengumi, I will prove myself today, once and for all!!' _

With this he did not bother to look were he was going only to slam right into a person with not even realizing it, until Tatsu yelled

"Tetsu!! You pushed a lady off the bridge!! TETSU!!"

Finally reaching his destination with little concern for the lady he basically shoved off the bridge, goes up to the gate.

"EXCUSE ME~!!" He shouts

Startling the two men at the gate, turns to him.

"What the… You AGAIN!!" One of the men sign inwardly.

"What are you planning to do… Pulling out the notice board like that!?" Asked the other.

"I don't get it!! Why won't you even let me pass the gate!? It said on this notice board too… 'soldier wanted'…" Tetsu yells. Tatsu reaches for his brothers shoulder to keep him from doing anything. While Tetsu start yelling at the Shinsengumi guard again.

"It only says, 'one who holds the will to loyally serve his nation'… It doesn't even touch the subject about age requirement!"

One of the guards chuckles before he answered.

'_This kid gotta be kidding me!'_

"Hah? Of course, we didn't think a brat like you would come." He replied.

Tatsu laughs to try lighten the situation up.

"Ahahaha… You're right!! He's such an idiot…"

'_I have a bad feeling…'_

Tatsu pulls Tetsu away, trying to leave before things get outta hand.

"Come on, Tetsu, we're going home now~" Tatsu tells him in a calm, relaxing voice.

'_It'll be dangerous if we stay too long…'_

"Ya, that's right!" The guard starts,

"Come back when you grow a shaku more, Kay?"

"_Chibi_"

The look of shock and horror appeared on Tatsu face, Now

thinking in a panic

"_NO! Why did he say that!"_

Tetsu walks in silence with the now sweating Tatsu.

"Please Tetsu…" Tatsu reaches out to Tetsu trying to calm the explosion waiting to happened, knowing fully well what his brother is capable of doing.

"Just this once, endure…"

Tetsu, enrage runs behind the now turned guard, ready to strike him with the notice board. Hearing noises behind him the guard starts to turn.

"WHO… THE HELL'S A CHIBI?!" Tetsu yells smacking the guard upside the head, knocking him to the ground.

"YOU SAID SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE JUST NOW-!!!" Tetsu starts. While Tatsu has his back turn not wanting to see what his little brother has done this time.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!" Tetsu yells at the guard on the ground, who now is looking up at him bleeding in some place, thinking…

'_Is this kid serious, does he have any idea what he just done, I'm part of the Shinsengumi!!'_

"…Hah hah hah hah haha…" The guard slowly gets up, grab the hilt of his katana and starts to pull it out, while the second guard unshef his sword. Now the angry Shinsengumi guards yell…

"YOU GOT SOME DAMN NERVE,CHIBI-!! DISRESPECTING THE SHINSENGUMI-!!"

Tetsu now even madder yells back to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY-!?" Tetsu starts

"BAKA…" Tatsu yells back to Tetsu

"I'll FUCKIN' BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU-!!" Tetsu finishes

"WHAT-!!" The guard asked getting more annoyed with this twerp.

"Captain- the tenth army unit has assembled!!" Yelled an unknown voice.

"Where's the location?!"

"At the Kiyamachi Street, near the Sanjo Bridge. We believe they number five to six people!" Now what sounds like a stampede coming inside the gate, and now approaching the fight outside.

Tatsu, only seeing the oncoming traffic becomes pale, while the guards and Tetsu continue there fight.

"Alright!! Don't lose to the secondary army unit!! We're going to get the Merit, what ever it takes!!" The captain yells to his troops.

"The Tenth Army Unit-…" One of the guard at the gate finally realizes, the unit coming there way. Tetsu only got a glance, before the was landed to the ground uncausasous, Tatsu bows to the guards.

"Sorry for the disturbance…" Then grabs hold of Tetsu and the sign and drag him away.

"Excuse us."

By the bridge…

"-Jeez, I bet you're the only idiot who would pick a fight with the Shinsengumi." Tatsu says while putting the now conscious Tetsu bandages on his face.

"…Shut Up" Tetsu said annoyed with his brother.

"Ah, Damn it!! If only those giant bastards didn't come I would have been…" Tetsu started yelling again.

'_Ha-'_

"You know, Tetsu…" Tatsu begins.

"If you weren't made into a tablet back there, you would have been trash on the street…"

'_Guess you wouldn't understand even if I tell you.' _He says in his head.

"You wouldn't want to die as a fifteen year-old brat, would you?" This made Tetsu blood boil.

"HMPH…! DON'T CALL ME A BRAT!! IN WHAT WAY AM I A BRAT-!!"

Tatsu, getting annoyed by his brothers behavior, punch him in the head.

"These kind of ways."

"DAMN, You don't need to worry because you're already hired." Tetsu says with the hint of envy in his voice.

"Even if a soldier is a soldier, I'm an Abacus Soldier… How about it Tetsu? Why don't you become a soldier by learning Abacus." Tatasu says trying to help his brother so he can join the Shinsengumi without being killed.

"…………"

"But in reality, Tetsu, They don't have time to be baby-sitting."

"I know that." Tetsu replies.

"Even with your skills, you aren't strong enough."

"WHAT!" Tatsu, now mad that his brother had say such a thing, and starts hitting him in the head with his wooden sword.

_La la la~_

"Eh? What is it Saizo?" Someone asked.

"Ah, This? Alright." The same person takes a bone from his obi, getting ready to throw it.

"_SAIZO!!" _He yells, getting Tatsu attention.

"GO GET IT 3" The bone flying through the air, slammed right behind Tetsu head.

"GYAH-?!" Tatsu screams.

"…… What's this?" Tetsu asked.

"Oh, I believe they're probably playing with a d…" Tatsu began to say while turning only to be surprised as what came crashing on his brothers head and landed him in the water.

"You, over there!" a voice was heard.

"Are you okay?" Asked a mans voice, who once unknown face had been seen as a man with a gentle face with long dark hair, who also out exstended his hand for Tetsu to grab.

Though stunned for a moment, finally Tetsu reach up and grab the mans hand.

Only a few moment later they all arrived at a Yakitori House

"I'm sorry, I never thought this would occur, when he starts running he doesn't stop." The man apologizes for his pig.

"Pleas don't worry about it, but that's an amazing piglet!" Tatsu complements.

"Isn't he unique? He's called Saizo." The man said feeling overjoyed and continues…

"This is a apology so go ahead and eat as much as you like." The man offers.

"………" Tetsu say nothing because he's helping himself of Daifuku.

"No, no we've had enough…!" Tatsu turns to his brother. "Haven't we, Tatsu?"

Tatsu raises his hand and calls out…

"LADY!! ADD ONE MORE DAIFUKU!"

Tatsu hits his brother in the head and tells the lady to erase the order. The man seeing the young Tetsu still upset he gets up and squats right in front of him.

"You still won't forgive me?"

After awhile she comes to the conclusion that she was lost yet again.

"Uggh… I'm lost AGAIN!!"

She put her hand over her mouth and looked around hoping she didn't bother anyone this time, and when she see that she didn't she sign trying to calm her nerves.

"Geez, why can't I find this dojo. Damn Shinsengumi!"

See looks around hoping to see something familiar so she can get out of this part of town or where ever she was at the time being and be off to the Shinsengumi base, since she had lost the map that was currently going down stream.

She happened to come across a little Yakitori House, and decided that she will eat and rest here for a little bit then be off again. When she had taken a seat, a young lady came up and asked her what she would like today. She gave her, her orders and the young lady was off.

Then the lady came back with her tea, and she gives her a quiet 'Thank You' and the lady said her food should be coming in a moment.

She picked up her glass and took a sip from her cup, then place the cup down and look to see who was here. As soon she had started, she had came across two people, who were in fact the two brothers from the bridge with that blasted sign. But they seems to be with another man. Then she was obstructed from her line of view by the young waitress for only for a moment to set down her order of Daifuku and went on her way. She realized that Tetsu she believes his name was look upset with something and can tell he has also been in the water recently because of the few stranded spots on his clothing.

'_It deserves him right! Karma is a bitch!' _she tells herself but still feels bad for the young kid.

She gets up from her spot a starts walking toward them, then haults because the man who is accompany the brothers get up a squats down in front of Tetsu.

"You still won't forgive me?" The man says. Tetsu turns away from him.

"I don't care about that anymore." Tetsu says

"Were you bullied by the Shinsengumi?" came the man question.

She could see the shock look on Tetsu face. Tetsu get up from his spot with his wooded bamboo sword in hand.

"Tetsu, where are you…" Tatsu began.

"I'm going home to sleep." Then Tetsu stop and talks again.

"You're basically right, onii-san… They said they couldn't hire brats who show what they are thinking on their faces."

"…… Eh?" The man starts, still kneeled down with what looks like a piglet in his lap.

"In other words you want to join the Shinsengumi!? If that the case, I can ask." The man comply. She in total shock of how this man knew the Shinsengumi was beyond her, and looks tored Tetsu standing in the same spot he was moments before. Both brothers seem to have the look of shock on their faces, like she had.

"I have a pretty good friends in the Shinsengumi!" The man say happily.

"… Seriously?" Tetsu asked still unsure.

"It's weird to refuse just because you're a child." He say while he starts to stand.

"There are people who have attained every single technique from their masters in their teens and have become the teacher in their twenties…" He says in a calm voice.

"!! Isn't that…" Tatsu say know exactly who he was referring to.

"Your talking about Okita Souji, right!?" Tatsu asked becoming edgy.

"Oh? How do you know him?" The man asked.

'_This is somehow going in a bad direction…"_ Tatsu had his gut feeling.

"I haven't seen his face, but he's known to be naturally gifted with swords!" Came out Tatsu reply a lot calmer then he thought it would be.

"Then, what would you do if you'll be able to fight him?" The man question was now towards Tetsu.

"Of course, I'll beat the crap out of him with my skills and… TRUMPET!!" Tetsu shouts.

Both the young 21 year girl and Tatsu thought at the same time.

'_That's Triumph you idiot…'_

As the young man took the lead to the base of the Shinsengumi, the 21 year old decide it was best to follow the small group in secret, than to get lost again.

Once they arrived at the gate they got in with little difficulty this time with the young man with them this time. But for her she might have a little more trouble, digging in her right sleeve she pulls out a letter which is still a little wet, hoping the content inside was not harmed. Then pulled out what seemed to be a birth certificate, hers to be exact, to show proof of the name written on it.

She walks up to the two men in their what seem to be their uniform containing white and blue colors.

"Excuse me, I have a message for ……"

When Tetsu and Tatsu entered the dojo they were in awe, well mostly Tetsu.

"It's real… It's a real soldier's practice… Dojo…!" Tetsu says unbelieving. While the young man walked over to a rested soldier from his pratice.

"Excuse me, have you see Kondou-san?" He said the soldier.

"If it's Kyokuchou, Kondou-san is over there." The solider point in a direction.

He take his leave in that direction that the solider had pointed, and went up to talk to Kondou. He give them the 'come on over' sign.

"Well what do have we have here." A older man with black hair pulled up in a bun asked.

"So he wants to fight with Souji, what a daring child!!"

He say to Tetsu in the most confident voice.

"I'm not a child! I'm already fifteen!" Tetsu argue on behalf of him self. While Tatsu on the other had is bowing to Kondou-san out of repect.

"Aaaaahh… Why did it have to turn into such a big thing…father, mother, please forgive me…" With that tears stung his eyes.

"Well, Tetsu-kun, Tatsu-kun I'll excuse myself now… Well then, do your best." The young man wave to them leaving. Tetsu turns to give him a thumbs up, while Tatsu hears of his leave, he shrieks…

"EH!? Please don't leave us-!!" but it was already too late he was gone.

Somewhere else in Shinsengumi Quarters


End file.
